


Samwise Gamgee

by macgyvershe



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Movies & TV, Other, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a pencil sketch for WhisperGypsy. I hope that she likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samwise Gamgee

**Author's Note:**

> Samwise in pencil from LOTR.


End file.
